GoodBye My Lover
by NileyFreakk
Summary: Nick is a senior. Miley is junior. Nick has to leave for college,whats gonna happen? xNileyOneshot


**GoodBye My Lover-**

**Niley One Shot**

The couple layed on their stomachs, the girl had a book infront of her while the boy was kissing her neck sweetly.

She giggled softly and turned her head to him, stopping him.

''Nick stop, you need to study for your math test.'' She leaned in and planted a sweet peck on his lips while he smiled.

''I dont want to study.'' He sighed and rolled on his back, closing his eyes.

''You have to Nick, you need to past this test so you can graduate.'' She sat up, and stared at him waiting for him to open his eyes and when he did, she smiled loving the feeling she got everytime she looked into them.

He smiled also but sighed again, grabbing her hands. '' I dont want to graduate.'' This made Miley sad. She sighed and layed again next to him on her stomach laying her head on his chest.

''Nick, we talked about this.'' She looked at him and continued. ''I'm not letting you fail this test, not graduate and repeat the year just becuase you want to be with me.''

He sighed and sat up, making her sit up also, he looked into her eyes and nodded not saying a word. This was so hard for him and also for her. Being a senior and she a junior made it hard for them to keep a clean relationship. Now that he was graduating and moving away, made it even harder for him.

''Did you got the letter from Yale yet?'' She looked into his eyes and found sadness and pain. She also felt that way. She didn't want him to go but if she made him stay, that would just be selfish. That's not her. Even if it hurts, she had to let him go.

He shook his head and sighed. ''No but hopefully it gets here on graduation day.'' He looked at her. ''You can open it for me.'' He chuckled quietly and looked down at their hands.

She looked at him with a surprised look. Did he thought she was going to his graduation? Not because it hurted her but because that she had class. This broke her. She was going to break his heart by telling him she can't go.

Meantime she thought, Nick had his eyes on her. He took the silence as a sign of rejection.

''Your not going are you?'' He already knew the aswer. And he was mad, upset but mostly hurt. He stood up, letting go of her hand and turned his back at her.

She also stood up, putting her hand on his shoulder, her heart breaking already. ''Nick, its a Wednesday and I have finals, I can't skip...I'm sorry.''

He didn't say anything or do anything. He just stood there, his back facing her. She hold back her tears.''Nick I love you but..''

''I love you too.'' He turned to face her with a small smile.

She also smiled, getting relieved he understood but then..''Let's just get this over with..'' He started walking away, but she grabbed his arm with an shocked/hurt face.

Were they breaking up?

''What are you saying?'' Her voice came out as a whisper, silently cracking.

He closed his eyes while he spoke. '' I love you, we both knew this day was coming so, lets just end this now, that way when I leave, it makes it easier.''

Her eyes started watering. Was he really doing this?

''What? No. Nick, we're not ending this..'' Once again, he interrupted her.

''Yes we are, I get it Miley, finals are more important..'' By now his eyes were open and staring into hers and he saw pain.

''That's not true! I love you Nick but I have no choice..'' A tear fell down her cheek, and she grabbed his hand when he pulled it away,walking away from her.

''Goodbye Miley.'' With that he walked into his bathroom, shutting the door and locking it.

Miley stood there, hearted broken. Tears falling down her eyes. She knew he was hurt, but did he think she wasn't? A small sob escape her mouth and she grabbed her stuff, running away from his room, his house, and _him._

Meantime in the bathroom...Nick was feeling hearted-broken also. He slided down the door and just sat there with his head on his hands. It took him a couple of minutes to realize what he had done. He felt awful but it was for the best. He wished it felt like that but he felt opposite. By now, his own tears were falling down his cheeks. He cried and cried, until his mom knocked on the door.

''Nick let me in..'' He stood up, not wasting time on wiping his tears, and un-locked the door.

There it stood his mother, looking worried as ever. Even more worried when she saw his tears. Instantly she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. She let him cry and cry and when she felt, he had stopped, she asked.

''what's wrong sweetie?'' Nick looked up at her and told her everything that happened with Miley, ending again in tears. His mother hugged him again.

''Honey, you know that was not what she meant. She loves you.'' She pulled away and wiped his tears away.

He nodded, feeling even guilty. ''I know but it was for the best. What was gonna happen when I go to College, was she going to fall for another guy? Or was she going to forget me? I-I..'' He looked down, not able to finish his sentence.

''Honey, don't you think she was thinking the same? She was probably worried you were going to ditch her or forget her.''

''But I won't mom, I love her way too much.'' He sighed, running a hand through his curls.

''Then she won't either Nick. You need to trust her.'' She send him a softly smile and kissed his cheek in a motherly way.

''It's too late now, I already lost her.'' He sighed and layed on his bed.

-o-

Graduation day.

Fun.

Not for Nick. He was sitting down on his asigned seat, thinking on nothing but Miley. She was not here, he looked, and he was broken. But he needed to let her go. While he was thinking, he heard his name being called. He stood up with a fake smile, and took his diploma. At the end of the ceremony and throwing their hats on the air and all that, he took some pictures with this classmates and walked to his mother.

He smiled at her.''Hey mom.'' He hugged her tight.

''I'm so proud of you Nicholas!'' She pulled away with tears visible on her eyes. She kissed his cheek, and gave him a letter. He took it with a confused look when he read from who it was.

Yale.

SHIT IT WAS THE LETTER FROM YALE!

His future was on this letter.

Not wasting any more time, he ripped the envelope open and read the letter carefully.

After some time of re-reading the letter, he looked up at his mom with the biggest smile. '' I GOT IN!'' He smiled big and embraced her on a bear hug.

''By the way, there's someone here for you.'' She pulled away from him, and took at step back with a smile.

He looked behind her, and saw Miley.

She was here.

She really was. And looking beautiful as ever. She wore a small white sundress that reached here knees and wore some flip flops.

His smile got even bigger. He ran past his mom and finally reaching her, he stopped infront of her before grabbing her face and crashing their lips on a passionate kiss.

With a smile, she kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Some moments later, both pulling away. He moved his hands to her waist, and looked deeply into her eyes.

'' I'm sorry. I love you and I dont want to end this.'' He looked in her eyes for some sign of rejection but all she saw was happinnes. He smiled.

'' We're not ending this Nick. I love you.'' She leaned up and with her lips, she touched his and stayed there for some seconds, closing her eyes.

He also closed is eyes and murmured on her lips. '' I got into Yale.'' He opened one eye to see her reaction.

'' I'm looking forward to going to Yale now. ''She giggled and leaned away, taking a better look of his face. He looked handsome. His eyes were brighting with happinnes and at that moment, she didn't care of anything else, no finals, which she took the day before, or him leaving on August, or anything.

Both of them still had time for each other, and both knew that when the time comes, it would not be a goodbye but a see you soon.

**HELLO LOVELY READERS!**

**This one-shot sucked I know. No hate comments. So, did you get it? Basically it was that, Nick is a senior, Miley is a junior and both were afraid of what was gonna happen when Nick had to leave for College. So, they broke up and got back together, oh and they're having a long-distance relationsip, Do you think they'll make it? Review please! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, its 3am and I'm tired!**


End file.
